memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Samuel Clemens
Terre (Florida , USA-MO) | Mort=21/04/1910 Terre (Redding , USA-CT) | Situation=Citoyen américain Ecrivain | Rang= | Poste= | Famille= | Acteur=Jerry Hardin | Actrice= | Image2=Mark Twain poster, Alexandria Books.jpg | Légende2=Affiche | Image3= | Légende3= }} Samuel Langhorn Clemens était un écrivain américain du 19ème siècle, généralement connu sous son pseudonyme, 'Mark Twain'. Histoire ]] Clemens possédait une montre en or avec la mention gravée "To S.L.C. With Love 30 November 1889". ( ) En 1889 , il publia "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court", un livre sur les voyageurs temporels, où un Yankee du 19ème siècle remonta le temps jusqu'au 6ème siècle à la cour du Roi Arthur. ( ; ) En 1893, Clemens résidait à San Francisco, il participa à une réception littéraire organisée par Guinan. Alors qu'il discutait avec son hôtesse, un étranger appelé Data se présenta, il avait remonté le temps depuis le 24ème siècle et pensait que Guinan était arrivé à cette époque pour le retrouver. Clemens surprit une partie de leur conversation et devint convaincu que Data avait voyagé dans le temps pour des raisons néfastes. Il s'en confia à un jeune reporter et tenta de trouver des preuves en fouillant dans les appartements de Data à l'Hotel Brian grâce à l'aide du jeune groom, Jack London. En suivant Data, il finit par remonter le temps jusqu'en 2369. Il fit un tour de l' et fut convaincu par la conseillère Deanna Troi que le futur allait avoir quelques mérites positifs. Lorsqu'il fut indiqué que la faille temporelle ne permettrait plus qu'un unique passage, Samuel Clemens retourna à son époque pour sauver le Capitaine Picard coincé dans le passé. Alors que Picard partait, il lui indiqua qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le connaître mieux, ce à quoi Clemens rétorqua qu'il pouvait toujours lire ses livres. Clemens prit ensuite soin de Guinan blessée et perdit sa montre prouvant que l'histoire allait se répéter. ( ) En 2376, Kathryn Janeway donna à Michael Sullivan une copie du livre "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court" de Mark Twain. ( ) Un poster contenant des images et des informations sur Mark Twain était affiché sur un mur de la librairie Alexandria Books en 2000. ( ) Coulisses * Compte tenu des éléments contextuels, Memory Alpha a admis qu'il s'agissait d'une référence à la personnalité issue de notre réalité. Il faut toutefois noter que la vie de ce personnage peut être légèrement ou radicalement différente entre l'univers Star Trek et notre réalité. * Après avoir incarné Clemens, l'acteur Jerry Hardin, encouragé par le réalisateur Les Landau, recréa le rôle pour une représentation en one-man, peu après la diffusion de l'épisode de TNG. * En 1893, Samuel Clemens faisait un voyage littéraire, principalement en Europe. Il est peu probable qu'il ait été à San Francisco. * Par coïncidence, ses dates de naissance et de mort coïncident avec le passage de la comète de Halley, il demanda d'ailleurs, dans l'épisode, si le vaisseau n'avait pas rencontré cette comète. * Les livres écrits par Clemens après sa rencontre avec l'USS ''Enterprise étaient : "Pudd'nhead Wilson", "Personal Recollections of Joan of Arc", "The Mysterious Stranger" et "Mark Twain's Autobiography".'' * Clemens fut aussi l'auteur de la ligne ''"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated". Cette phrase fut paraphrasée par Picard dans , par Kasidy Yates dans et par Le Docteur dans .'' Liens externes * de:Samuel Langhorne Clemens en:Samuel Clemens Clemens Samuel Clemens Samuel Clemens Samuel Clemens Samuel